


Dakota and Blaire: To the Studio We Go

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Dakota and Blaire are two characters who transported to the 1930's and meet Joey Drew, his workers, and the three stars of the show, Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/gifts).



> For my best friend, Galaxxi! Your characters are AMAZING!!

A portal opened up near an empty lot. Two young girls fell out falling on top of each other. The girl with watermelon hair looked up and smiled. “Blaire! We made it!” She beamed. 

Blaire got up rubbing her head looking at where Dakota took them this time. “Where are we?” She asked.

Dakota smiled. “Blaire welcome to the 1930’s!” She beamed. Blaire looked at the city, which in this time looked new. Now they looked old, but still up and running. 

“Why did you send us here?” Blaire asked.

“Because,” Dakota started, “there’s someone here who I really want to meet!” Blaire raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay who?” 

“That’s a secret.” Dakota opened her backpack and pulled out two outfits for her and Blaire, “here put this on!” Blaire looked at the dress, shrugged and put it on. Dakota wore a green dress with light green circle prints around it. Blaire’s dress was blue with while polka dots. “You look cute!” 

Blaire chuckled looking at her dress, “Thanks Dakota.” Dakota smiled as a thank you. Dakota then led Blaire around town, the later being nervous in a world, taking place in a different time period. 

“Here we are!” Dakota smiled. Blaire looked up and read the sign: 

Joey Drew Studios

“A cartoon studio?!” Blaire yelled. “You sent us to the 1930’s for a cartoon studio!?” Dakota nodded. She opened the door and the two went in. “Are you crazy!” Blaire whispered. “Aren’t we supposed to knock?” 

“Relax.” Dakota reminded patting Blaire’s head, “This man is a good friend of mine.” The two stood and waited for Dakota’s friend to show up. Blaire looked around the studio, and saw ink leaking from some broken walls. Some of the ink looked like its been there for a while.

“I don’t feel to sure about this place.” Blaire thought to herself. The girls then turned to hear footsteps and an older man.

Dakota smiled and waved, “Hi Mister Drew!” 

Joey smiled, “Ah Dakota, welcome!” 

“Mister Drew? As in Joey Drew, the creator of the Bendy cartoons, Joey Drew Studios, and all things cartoon and movies?” Blaire asked.

Joey smiled nodded, “Exactly.” 

Blaire smiled, “We learned about you in school, but how does Dakota know you?” She asked again. Dakota chuckled nervously remembering what happened. Blaire eyed at her girlfriend, “Okay Dakota what did you do?”

“Its not what I did, its what we did.” Dakota added pointing at her and Joey.

Flashback:

2 weeks ago 

Joey was organizing his office, when his mirror started glowing and Dakota came out of the mirror. Dakota rubbed her head, and looked up at Joey Drew. “Hello! I’m looking for Joey Drew?” 

Joey just stood there staring at the young girl. “Um that’s me,” Joey went to his mirror looking at it, “how did you” Joey was cut off when Dakota hugged him tightly.

“I’m your biggest fan!” Dakota squealed. Joey’s eyes widen as the girl hugged him tight, slowly removing air from his lungs.

End of Flashback

“And before I left, I waited 5 minutes to make sure I didn’t kill him. The end!” 

Joey chuckled, “You did have one strong grip, and I for one second I saw my parents.” He mentioned his eyes widen. 

Blaire sighed, “That’s my girl for ya.” She added. 

Dakota giggled, “So Mister Drew told me I can visit the 1930’s anytime, and I waited for you so I can take you.” She explained.

“So that’s why we’re here.” Blaire added. Dakota nodded.   
“Well, would you two like a tour of the studio?” Joey asked. Dakota and Blaire nodded. “Great, follow me.” Joey showed the girls to the entrance of the studio where Henry was drinking what looked like his 5th cup of coffee. Blaire along with Joey shared concerned over the artist seeing the coffee he drank. 

“Henry.” Joey said.

Henry jolted awake, almost spilling his coffee. “Oh hello there Joey!” Henry yelled, being fully awake. “I’m awake! Not asleep.” Joey smirked knowing the truth. Joey led the girls to the next office to a room where Blaire has to ask something to Joey.

“So is everyone mature here?” Blaire asked.

Joey nodded, “Yep I hire mature and professional people.” 

“Hiyah!” Wally yelled.

“En Garde!” Shawn yelled back.

The two were using Wally’s mops as swords having a sword fight. Joey sighed face palming seeing the two friends being goofballs. “You were saying, Mr. Drew.” Blaire replied, a smirk on her face. The owner of the studio glared at the young girl.

“Don’t push it.” He groaned. Blaire chuckled and followed Joey to the next room. Joey showed Blaire and Dakota the animation and room and the projector room where they film their animations. Their next stop was to the music department where the girls ran into Susie Campbell reading and singing her lines.

“Hello Susie.” Joey waved.

Susie coughed and waved back at her boss, “Hi Mr. Drew, who are your guest?” 

“I’m Dakota Lakings, and this is my bestie Blaire Quinn.” Dakota introduced. 

“You’re Susie Mariee Campbell, famous voice actress right?” Blaire asked. 

Susie giggled and did a bow, “That’s right.” She replied. 

“I read about your work, you’re amazing.” Blaire added. 

Susie blushed, “Aww thanks. No one ever told me how good I was at my work before.” She replied. 

“You’re welcome.” Blaire replied. 

“Susie!” A male voice called. Everyone turned around and saw Sammy came in with another sheet of music. “I finally got the last lyric in! Hope it sound good.” Susie took the paper from Sammy’s hands and looked through it smiling at the lyrics. 

“Sammy these look amazing!” Sammy blushed over his girlfriend’s kind words. He then looked at the two girls, which one of them, Dakota, was smiling widely at them. “Sammy. This is Dakota and Blaire, their guest here at the studio.”

“Why are you staring at me?” Sammy asked Dakota.  
Dakota didn’t respond, only smile at the cute couple making Sammy blush. Susie giggled, “Well I’m going to practice some more. Hope you girls have a nice tour.” 

“Thank you.” Dakota replied.

“We will.” Blaire added. 

Dakota and Blaire continued their tour learning about the studio and the many jobs behind it. The two also met many of the workers like Norman Polk and Thomas Connor. After their tour, Blaire looked at the time and faced her friend.

“We should be getting home Dakota.” Blaire added.

“Aww, but we were having fun!” Dakota whined. 

Blaire sighed, “I know, but its,” She stopped to check her watch, “7:00 PM we need to get home.” 

“Well, you girls are welcome to spend a few days at my apartment.” Joey suggested. 

“Oh thank you Mr. Drew, but are you sure. I mean you’re a busy-“

“Thank you Mr. Drew! Just show us where the rooms are and we’ll make ourselves at home!” Dakota happily replied.

Joey smiled, “Wonderful. I’ll get your rooms set up.” Joey left the girls to get the rooms set up for the two. Dakota and Blaire smiled when they heard a commotion from another room.

“What’s that?” Dakota asked. 

“I don’t know?” Blaire replied. She was suspicious and opened the door and to her and Dakota’s surprise they saw Bendy, Boris and Alice fighting over a candy bar. The toons stopped and stared at the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota and Blaire along with the toons stared each other in complete shock. Dakota stared at the toons, but Blaire was feeling scared about them. “So…” Bendy trailed off, “hi.” He said sheepishly. 

The girls screamed loudly and so did the toons. Joey heard the screams and ran into the room. “What’s going on?!” He asked. He then froze in fear too seeing the girls and the toons in the same room.

“It wasn’t our fault, Mr. Drew! We heard yelling and we came in here!” Dakota yelled. 

“Please don’t get her in trouble, dad! We were fighting over chocolate! They heard us!” Bendy yelled. 

Everyone was talking at once, making Joey taking all of this yelling. He sighed, took his fingers and whistled loudly shutting everyone up. “Alright! Alright!” He yelled. Joey faced Dakota, “Dakota dear, tell me what happened.” 

“Alright.” Dakota started. “Blaire and I waited for you in the hallway, then we heard yelling coming from the other room. So I opened the door and saw Bendy and the toons fighting.” She recounted. 

Joey nodded at Dakota’s story and looked at Bendy, “Bendy what were you doing?” He asked.

Bendy chuckled, “well I got a chocolate bar from Wally today, and Boris and Alice saw me with it. We were fighting for the death with it, and our noise attracted two ladies.” Bendy recounted. 

“I see.” Joey said. “Well. That was easier then just yelling at me.” Everyone smiled or sighed in relief, “However,” he looked at Bendy, Boris and Alice, “I thought I told you guys to be quiet when guest came over.”

Dakota rushed in and defended the toons, “I’m so sorry Mr. Drew. It was our fault, I wasn’t supposed to open the door.” She apologized. 

Joey put his hand on Dakota’s shoulder, “Its not your fault.” He said. He then looked at the toons, and saw Boris holding the candy bar. Joey walked over to the wolf, who the later handed him the chocolate bar, “now do you remember what I told you guys about sharing?” 

The toons nodded. “That its caring?” Boris asked.

“We’re siblings and we all need to share?” Alice asked. The angel and wolf turned to face Bendy hoping he gave his answer to Joey.

“What?” He asked. Alice and Boris gave him a look knowing he knows the rules of sharing as well. Bendy scoffed, “Sharing is caring, and since we’re family. We need to share.” He grumbled crossing his arms and looking away. 

Joey smiled, “good.” He then broke the chocolate bar into three pieces handing them to each toon. Boris smiled when he got his bar and ate it in one bite. Joey chuckled and got up. “Okay you three get to know Dakota and Blaire while I get some work done,” he explained. 

“Okay! Papa Drew!” The toons yelled. Once he left the room the toons turned around and faced the two girls. Bendy smirked, “So where did you two ladies come from?” He asked taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

“Well, were from West Haven, Montana.” Blaire explained.

Dakota cut Blaire off to explain what time period in West Haven. “In the future!” 

The toons gasped. They got interested hearing their new friends are from the future. “You’re from the future!” Bendy yelled. Dakota and Blaire nodded. 

“What’s the future like?” Alice asked. “Is it a great future, is the Great depression over?” 

“How is the president?” Boris asked.

Dakota and Blaire stared at the toons, not knowing what answers to give. “It depends how you see it.” Blaire added.

“Um, doing…okay…” Dakota stuttered. “But the Great Depression is over.” She beamed. The toons sighed in relief. “Though other problems do happen.” Dakota mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Alice asked.

“Nothing!” Dakota yelled so the toons wouldn’t ask more questions. They didn’t have to know about the future. They don’t need to know. 

“So how did you come here? To the past I mean.” Alice asked. 

Dakota turned around hoping no one else would here, “I have a secret portal in my own yard that can take me anywhere I please.” Dakota whispered. 

“Cool! Can I go with you to your world in the future?” Bendy asked.

Before Dakota could respond, Blaire covered her mouth, “Sorry, we can’t take guest with us back home.” 

“Aww,” the toons whined. However, the toons cheered up when Joey walked back into the room.

“So who wants spaghetti tonight?” Joey asked.

“Me!” The toons and Dakota cheered. Blaire sighed seeing Dakota found her people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I last updated this or anything for AJDS but I come with a new chapter of the story! I haven't worked on this mainly due to other fanfics I was working on. I got it done days ago, but since there is BIG, BIG!!! Bendy news tomorrow I decided to drop a few fanfics for today to get myself pumped for tomorrow.

Joey was in the kitchen boiling the pasta and checking up on the meatballs and sauce. Alice was setting the table and Bendy was going to reach for the plates, “you need help?” Alice asked.

“I got it angel, don’t worry.” Bendy replied as he continued to reach for the plates. Due to his small size he couldn’t reach for anything on the high shelf without assistance. Alice sighed rolling her eyes. Bendy fingertips just touched the side of the plate. Just as he was about to reach it he almost dropped one of the plates. 

Luckily, Dakota was there and grabbed the plates before they can shatter. Alice and Bendy sighed in relief seeing nothing shattered. Dakota chuckled, “you must be more careful Bendy.” Dakota set the plates on the table and smiled at the table set up. “Perfect.” She said with a smile.

Joey came by and smiled at the table set up. “Nice job, Dakota.” Joey commented. Dakota smiled seeing the head of the studio check back on the spaghetti being cooked. Joey smiled seeing Boris and Blaire “How’s the spaghetti, Boris?” 

Boris smiled, “its looking good, Joey!” He replied. Joey smiled before leaving the wolf alone to continue cooking.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” Blaire asked. 

“I can’t in my cartoons, but Ms. Campbell and Papa Drew taught me. I learned how to put toast in the toaster after 3 weeks of failing!” The wolf beamed over his accomplishment. 

Blaire blinked, confused how making toast in the toaster took him that long. “Why did it take you three weeks?” She asked. 

“Because no one likes well done toast like me.” He replied as his ears droop down. “Its good when it’s dark and black has delicious flavor! Though Papa Drew hates black toast, I gave him one and he was coughing non-stop. We thought he was gone for, but he’s okay!” Boris recounted. 

Blaire felt sorry she asked that question, now feeling uneasy of eating food a toon that almost killed his own father with burnt toast. Though it was three weeks ago their time, so she wondered if everything will be fine.

Once dinner was completed everyone sat down to enjoy the spaghetti and meatballs the toons made together. Bendy and the toons made Joey, Dakota and Blaire eat first so they made sure it’s humanly safe. Blaire gulped remembering Boris’s story she was told when they were cooking, and it got her nervous of trying the food. But, she didn’t want to be rude to the toons.   
Joey was the same way he still has that burnt taste from his mouth from the toast Boris made for him. Though the past few times the toons cooked, except Bendy’s cooking everything turned out okay. Joey didn’t want to hurt his kids feelings, he knew how easily sensitive they were.

Dakota quickly took a forkful of spaghetti and ate it in one big bite. Blaire stared at her girlfriend in shock and surprise. Her girlfriend was willing to eat the spaghetti. The watermelon girl slurped the noodles and swallowed. “Its not bad!” She commented. 

Blaire and Joey looked at each other for a few seconds before trying the dish themselves. Blaire smiled enjoying the dish, “it isn’t bad! Its good!” Blaire commented. 

Joey tried the dish and smiled. “It is good, but…” he paused when he started to feel hot. “Spicy.” 

Bendy rubbed the back of his head; “I might have used too much pepper on the sauce.” Bendy nervously chuckled. Joey quickly got a glass of water before drinking it all in one gulp. He got himself a second cup of cold water just to make sure his mouth was cool.

“How much pepper did you put in?” Joey asked once his mouth stopped burning. 

“About 4, maybe 13 shake of pepper.” Bendy estimated. 

Alice sighed. “I told you, only a pinch of pepper.” She replied.

“I don’t know how much a pinch is?” Alice sighed face palming. Joey finally came back breathing heavily. Alice looked up at her father hoping he was okay, “you okay dad?” Alice asked.

Joey nodded, “I’m fine. I promise.” He replied. The angel wasn’t convinced, and walked up to her father massaging his back. Joey looked up and smiled, “thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Alice replied. Once the angel saw her father was getting better, she went back to her seat and continued eating their dinner. 

After eating, Joey and Boris came out with bowls of strawberry ice cream with a piece of cookie. It made Bendy feel a bit better from earlier, the demon even got rubbed between his horns to show he was forgiven. 

The little demon smiled at his father and gave him a hug as a thank you. After ice cream, Joey and Blaire did the dishes, while the toons and Dakota went into the living room to set up Blaire and Dakota’s resting place for the night. Alice and Bendy put down a few sleeping bags. 

Blaire finally came back from doing the dishes and saw the toons setting up the couple’s sleeping place. “So this is where we’ll be sleeping?” She asked. Bendy nodded. 

“Yep, with us!” The demon exclaimed. 

“Don’t you guys have your own room?” Blaire asked.

“It’s a small apartment.” Bendy replied. 

“Plus.” Boris added. He yawned before curling up like a dog, “its comfortable.” Soon the wolf was asleep. The toons and the girls giggled seeing the wolf being all cozy and asleep. Soon it was Alice’s turn to fall asleep on the reclining couch where Joey would always sit.

“Night Bendy. Night girls!” Alice said before falling asleep on the couch.

Now it was the demon’s turn to fall asleep he went next to his pal Boris. He pulled a blanket close to him and his wolf pal before falling asleep. Dakota and Blaire looked at each other before the former decided to give a shrug before lying down on their sleeping bags. 

“Well.” Blaire yawned. “We better get some rest.” She got herself cozy and comfortable. Dakota decided to sleep next to her girlfriend rather then using the other sleeping bag. “You know this is a small sleeping bag, right?” Blaire asked.

“I know.” Dakota sighed snuggling up to Blaire. The later smiled and hugged Dakota as the two slept together. 

By morning, Dakota and Blaire were still asleep snuggled up to one another. The toons were already up, smiling and awing over the cute couple. Alice giggled as she saw Dakota nuzzled into the hug.

“Their so cute together.” Alice whispered. 

“I may hate mushy love, but I have to agree angel. They do look happy together.” Bendy replied. 

Joey came out and saw his kids watching the couple asleep together. He smiled and walked up to his kids. “I see they got a good night sleep.” He replied.

Boris nodded. “They sure did.” Soon someone’s tummy started to rumble and everyone turned to face Boris. The wolf chuckled. “Sorry. Getting kind of hungry.” Joey and the toons chuckled. It was time for breakfast anyways. 

Joey was in the kitchen cooking up one of his delicious pancakes; Alice was getting the table set up, while Bendy and Boris sat down waiting on their pancakes. This was one of their favorite foods Joey cooked for them.

“Morning.” Dakota yawned. The toons turned to see the watermelon colored haired girl and her girlfriend walked into the kitchen.

Alice smiled seeing the two awake. “Morning you two, how did you sleep?” The angel asked while putting the plates down on the table.

Dakota stretched before sitting down. “I slept great!” She yelled. 

Blaire groaned slamming her head on the table. “My girlfriend kept snuggling me like there’s no tomorrow. Plus with how small the sleeping bag was, she kept moving towards me.” Blaire sighed giving a small smile, “but I slept well.” Dakota smiled back giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Blaire chuckled and kissed her girlfriend back. Dakota blushed giggled in reply.

Joey walked in with a platter of buttermilk and blueberry pancakes. “Alright! Who is hungry?” Joey announced. 

“Me!” The toon yelled before rushing to their seats to get their pancakes. Joey chuckled as he put four pancakes on the toons plate. When he walked over to the girls he asked them which pancakes they want. “Buttermilk or blueberry?” He asked.

“I’ll take buttermilk!” Dakota exclaimed. 

“Blueberry and buttermilk for me!” Blaire confirmed.

Joey smiled and put the pancakes on the girls’ plates. Dakota was excited to try the pancakes. She took her fork and cut a piece of pancake before putting it in her mouth. Dakota smiled enjoying the taste of the pancakes. 

“Oh wow! These are good!” Dakota beamed. Joey smiled as she enjoyed the pancakes he made. Blaire looked at the pancakes before trying one herself. She smiled and enjoyed the pancakes as well.

“You’re right, these are good!” Blaire beamed as well. Joey smiled and put some pancakes on his plate, and then he sat down and enjoyed breakfast with his family and their friends.

After breakfast everyone put his or her plates in the sink. “I’ll go wash the dishes, and you guys can go play.” Joey said.

Bendy nodded. “Alright!” He grabbed Dakota’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go!” He yelled. Dakota and Blaire followed the toons to hang around the studio. To the girls surprise there was no one inside. 

“Where is everyone?” Blaire asked.

“Its Sunday!” Boris replied. “Everyone is off doing their own things.”

“So its just us?” Blaire asked again. The toons nodded in reply.


End file.
